nazizombiesfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Shadowman
: "I have been watching. I have seen each and every one of your misdeeds. I know who you are. But, questions remain. Why do you do the things you do? Do you not see the futility of your tiny, insignificant existence? You are but fragments of a bigger universe. Your sins serve only as an invitation... An invitation to an evil beyond your imagination. I'll lead the way. I will show you the path. Only through me, the Shadowman, will you find your redemption." : — Shadowman Shadowman on hahmo, joka ilmestyy Call of Duty: Black Ops III:n '' Zombeissa, kentissä Shadows of Evil ja Revelations ja hän on pää antagonisti ''Black Ops III Zombies juonessa. Robert Picardo on antanut äänensä hänelle. Yleiskatsaus Kuten hänen nyt-apothicon veljensä, hänkin oli joskus keeper, joka korruptoitui pimeän eetterin energiasta. Hän oli myös joskus Dr. Montyn paras ystävä, joka kuvaili häntä "makeaksi, viehättäväksi ja hauskaksi". kuten kaikki muutkin apothiconit, hänetkin karkoitettiin elämään eetterissä ikuisesti keeperien kanssa käydyn sodan seurauksena. Jotenkin Shadowmanin onnistui paeta Eetteristä ja tunkeutua ulottuvuus 63:een, josta hän yritti hakea muinaista esinettä, Summoning Keytä, jotta hänen lajinsa vapautuisi. Tehdäkseen niin, hän otti ihmis muodon ja nimen "Mr. Rapt" ja hän värväsi reportterin tutkimaan Morg Cityä, paikkaa joka tunnettiin kokoontumis paikkana Keeper veljeskunnalle. Hän etsi joka puolelta, jonka jälkeen reportteri matkusti moniin paikkoihin kuten Etelä-Tyynellemerelle ja Venäjään, avaimen löytämiseksi. Lopulta reportteri ajoi kuorma-autolla takaisin Morg Cityyn toimittaakseen avaimen, joka oli suljettu maagiseen laatikkoon ketjuilla. Reportterin sieppasi Edward Richtofen, jonka oli tarkoitus hakea avain omiin tarkoituksiinsa. Tuntemattomasta syystä reportteri alkoi jokeltaa samalla heiluttaen kirjettä, joka sisälsi vain yhden kirjaimen "M". Richtofenin kimppuun hyökättiin, mutta hän tappoi reportterin puukottamalla tätä rintaan. Sitten Rictofen jätti kuorma-auton nurkalle, Easy Streetille. Tietäen merkeistä ja Richtofenin sieppauksesta, Shadowman otti seuraavan askeleen suunnitelmassaan. Hän alkoi manipuloida neljää enkilöä: Nero Blackstonea, Jessica Rosea, Jack Vincenttiä, ja Floyd Campbellia, jotka olivat kaikki tehneet vastenmielisiä rikoksia itsensä hyväksi. Leimaamalla heidät Apothicon pedon merkein, hän oli valmis käyttämään heitä sinetin rikkomiseen ja Avaimen saamiseen. Koska nelikko oli syöksetty Morg Cityn kieroutuneeseen versioon, zombiet kiusanaan, Shadowman tarjosi heille opastusta kaukaa kertoen heille, että vain häneltä he löytävät lunastuksen synneistään. Opastettuaan heidät suorittamaan useita rituaaleja saadakseen Gatewormit, Shadowman lopulta huijasi heidät avaamaan Apothicon repeämän, jolloin jättimäinen Apothicon peto langetti varjonsa kaupungin ylle, ennen todellisen luontonsa paljastamista. Silloin nelikko toimi tiiminä seuratakseen häntä ja lopulta vangitakseen hänet Summoning Keyn sisälle, pöydän päällä, Keeperien avustuksella. Kuitenkin ennen kuin he olisivat voineet hakea Summoning Keyn, Richtofen tuli ulos portaalista ja nappasi sen kiittäen heitä vaivan näöstä. Sillä aikaa Shadowman pysyisi vangittuna Summoning Keyn sisällä. Siellä ollessaan hän sai tietää Origins joukon tekemistä synneistä ja aikoi paeta sen jälkeen, kun he täyttivät tehtävänsä Summoning Keyllä. Paljon myöhemmin, sen jälkeen kun Rictofen ja Origins joukko onnistuivat saamaan toisten miniensä sielut, hän toimitti Summoning Keyn ja sielut Maxisille Tohtori Montyn täydelliseen maailmaan. Shadowman joka oli asunut Summoning Keyn sisällä, manipuloi silloin Maxisin vapauttamaan hänet, johtaen Maxisin vangitsemiseen Summoning Keyhyn. Nyt tulleensa Tri. Montyn täydelliseen maailmaan, hän vapautti Apothiconit sinne, muuttaen sen murtuneeksi maailmaksi, joka käsittää eri ulottuvuuksia ja paikkoja, joissa Origins joukko kuin myös heidän muutkin minänsä menneisyydestä ovat käyneet. Samaan aikaan kun he kulkivat maailman läpi, Shadowman härnäisi joukkoa kertoen heille saman viestin kuin Shadows of Evil ryhmälle. Pian sen jälkeen Origins joukko taisteli Shadowmania vastaan apunaan S.O.P.H.I.A ja Summoning Key kuin myös Kronorium itsessään; lopulta nelikko ampui Shadowmanin Apothicon patsaaseen ja käytti Kronoriumia, jotta S.O.P.H.I.A voisi tuhota hänet. Lopulta Origins joukko tappoi Shadowmanin. Repliikit Pää artikkeli: Shadows of Evil/Repliikit#Shadow Man Trophyt/Saavutukset * From the Shadows - (Pronssi/25G) - In Shadows of Evil, spot the Shadowman five times in one game Galleria Triviaa * Shadowmanin mukaan Ultimis Richtofen oli hänen oppipoikansa. * Tämä on myöhemmin selitetty virallisella aikajanalla toteamalla, että Shadowman oli yksi äänistä Ultimis Richtofenin päässä. * Äänilokien mukaan Shadowman on tietoinen gangstereiden "paosta", koska Stanley Ferguson raportoi tapahtumista reportterille työskennellessään hänelle. Viittaukset Luokka:Henkilöt